When an internal combustion engine is arranged for driving a pump for a liquid such as water, the liquid being pumped can be used to carry waste heat away from the engine. This has been suggested, for example, in engine driven water pumps arranged for washing purposes, with heat exchangers transferring engine heat to the wash water (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,109,340; 4,284,127; 4,443,909; 4,593,753; 4,940,082; and 4,991,254).
These arrangements are far too large and heavy for operator manipulation, though. For this, something simpler and lighter is needed, which is provided by the exhaust cooling system of the invention. Light weight, portability, ease of manipulation by an operator, effectiveness at engine and exhaust cooling, and safe and quiet discharge of engine exhaust are criteria sought by the invention.